1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a videofluoroscopy device. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in the c-arm movement mechanism of the videofluoroscopy device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Videofluoroscopy devices are known in the prior art and are most commonly used by doctors and practitioners in the fields of chiropractic, orthopedic, osteopathic, and sports medicine. The videofluoroscopy device allows a doctor or practitioner to assess problems or abnormalities of a patient's joints, muscles, or bones by recording a real time x-ray image of such joints, muscles, and bones on video tape. The video tape can be reviewed at the doctor or practitioner's leisure, allowing for careful and precise evaluation of a particular problem which might not be evident from an external exam or from conventional x-ray photos.
Most videofluoroscopy devices are relatively small in design and mount to a wall. The device may be used in an office setting or in a mobile medical vehicle. The videofluoroscopy device mainly consists of a vertical housing enclosing a movement mechanism, the movement mechanism operating a c-arm, the c-arm mounted perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the vertical housing and supporting an x-ray device.
The movement mechanism directs the c-arm upward and downward along the longitudinal axis of the vertical housing. The x-ray device supported upon the c-arm transmits a real time x-ray image to a video tape recorder thereby recording the movement of the entire body of a patient. In particular, the device records x-ray images of the joints, muscles, and bones and their corresponding movements.
The prior art discloses a pulley system for moving the c-arm. The pulley system is not reliable and has caused the c-arm to be unstable during use. The unstable c-arm renders undesirable results in the video recording process. The recorded video tape image may be blurred and could contain excessive motion. Such poor results renders a video tape unusable, thereby wasting a doctor's money and time, as well as requiring the patient to be video taped again in front of the videofluoroscopy device. These poor results are even more evident when the videofluoroscopy device is used in a mobile medical vehicle.
Additional problems with the prior art device include too many working parts in the movement mechanism thereby necessitating precise tuning and alignment of the parts to yield a desirable result, as well as causing excessive costs when repair is needed. Still further problems involve the pulley system cables becoming disengaged from the pulley wheels causing the videofluoroscopy device to not function and requiring dismantling the device to reset the cables on the wheels.
There is a need to improve the movement mechanism in the prior art videofluoroscopy device to correct the problems currently being experienced.